


stairwell

by wheatiswheat



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Closeted Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatiswheat/pseuds/wheatiswheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its all fun and games until creed says something indecipherable</p>
            </blockquote>





	stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> there are like 2 other works for this pairing so i thought id write this,,, its kind of crappy but i really liked the idea ! also its probably a little ooc sry about that

This wasn’t the first meeting that they had had in the stairwell.

Jim and Roy wait until things had settled down, even though they don’t need to. Nobody takes the stairs anyways. Still, both parties check that nobody was there. People finding out would be worse that what happened to Oscar the year before. If word got around to Michael, they both would be dead.

“Hey,” Jim hangs his coat over the railing.

“What’s up?” Roy stands close, a little too close for small talk, and straightens his collar.

“Ah, same old office. Dwight didn’t bring in any dead animals, though.” Jim shrugs, “Pretty normal day,”

“Same for me down in the warehouse. Um, do you want to head with me to my place?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Roy seems to be even closer now, and he wraps his arms around Jim’s waist. “Would it be that bad if people knew? Like it’d be a little awkward, but would it be that bad?” Jim asks, and knows that he shouldn’t have.

Roy sighs and moves around a little, looking to make sure that no one was anywhere near the stairwell. Every sound echoes, which meant that they have to stay quiet, but it also means that anyone coming down the stairs will be heard before it’s too late.

“It would be. It’s different downstairs. A lot more jokes about this stuff,”

Sneaking around makes Roy feel safe. It makes Jim feel like he and Roy were like Dwight and Angela, and comparing himself to Dwight never feels good.

Roy leans in and their lips met, and Jim knows that he will keep being quiet about all of this because all of this is worth it. Jim puts his hands on Roy’s shoulders and almost grips onto his shirt. The first time that they kissed, they were both drunk. Both of them decide that it was so much better sober.

Both of their hearts pound loudly in their heads.

So loudly that they don’t hear someone come down the stairs. When Creed wanders to the bottom, he only looks up from a blank piece of paper that he’s staring at.

“It’s good to see that you’re with Pam,” Creed says to no one in particular, and walks out the door.

 

“Oh, I always take the stairs,” Creed says to the camera crew. “It’s good for the feet,” He lifts up his foot to show the improving conditions of his feet, but is politely told to stop.


End file.
